


Just A Fallen Angel

by Sannah



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, F/M, Fallen Angels, Necromancy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, angel verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: "It's not her fault she Fell," the demon next to her states, "not really. True, she fell in love the 'wrong' archangel, but falling wasn't her choice. Blame God for that."





	1. Chapter One

   The sky lightens with each passing second, clouds rolling out as a woman crouches among the trees, watching the mansion and the two inside. The forest is alive with the noises of the animals, the night hunters coming out of hiding and stretching out their limbs before they start their night-time day. Without a sound, the woman shifts in her spot, short curly black hair moving in front of her face, her dark skin and clothing making her blend into her surroundings.

   The woman smiles as the two inside start arguing in a language she doesn't understand, taking the chance to run to the mansion and sneaking inside without a sound.

 •~*~•

   Inside the mansion, an angel tries to use her grace as she pulls on the chains around her wrists. It doesn't work, like all the other times she tried, the pentagon she's sitting in sees to that. The angel, whose name is Sariel, looks around the musty basement again, taking it in another time.

   Greyish, slightly large hooks on the walls, a sword and clothing hanging from them. On either side, one indent each, are spots on the walls in which the chains that bound Sariel merge into. And on the ground: leftover food, several bloody blue-gold feathers, and the large pentagon in which Sariel kneels, shivering from the cold air. She pulls on the chains, making them clink as they slide across the hard ground. Than she hears them. Footsteps. Footsteps coming from above and into the basement. Her heart clenches, mind racing. _Is it one of my captors? A servant? A tormentor?_ Sariel holds her breath as the door creaks open.

   It is none of those, but a human girl. Close to her twentieth year, Sariel thinks as she studies her, the human taking a look around the basement. Slightly short, curly black hair, and cameo clothing that contrasts to her dark skin. Strapped to her back is a sword. A female warrior, one of the few who made it out of a training camp alive. Once the human finishes scanning the room, the warrior casts her dark eyes onto Sariel. Most likely taking in the unclothed and chained state, straight brown hair, light brown skin, wing markings, and tall stature, though hunched over. She than does what Sariel thought she wouldn't do. The warrior grabs the clothes on the wall, strides over to the shivering angel, and kneels by her side outside of the pentagon.

   "My name is Agent Corentine. I'm getting you out of here." Sariel nods silently. _So straight forward,_ she thinks as the warrior - Agent Corentine - disables the pentagon in one swift move and go to the chains, picking the lock and setting Sariel’s wrists free. The clothing is quickly handed over and Sariel hastily puts them on. Standing a little too quickly, her mind quickly becomes dizzy. Agent Corentine helps steady her as Sariel smiles with gratitude in her eyes after slight hesitation, rubbing her sore wrists.

   "I must thank you, young agent, for freeing me from those monstrous things." Sariel mutters, voice hoarse, as Agent Corentine waves it off, tossing the sword on the wall to her before heading to the door. The angel catches it, belting it on as she hesitantly follows her through.

   "Don't thank me now, angel. I haven't gotten you out of here yet." Agent Corentine quickly heads up the stairs and into a hallway, stepping on quiet feet. She silently walks down the hallway, crouched slightly, the light at the end getting brighter with every step. The two stop at the end and peer around the corner and into the front hall. Sariel takes in a sharp breath, noticing two people standing there, arguing rather loudly. Her captors. Her tormentors. Her rapists. Agent Corentine puts a hand on her shoulder, silencing the snarl she didn't know she started.

   "He told us to stop, brother." The one on the left says. He looks just like the other, though his eyes are yellow in color. "He wants her in one piece when he takes her tomorrow." The other snorts, his eyes orange.

   "I got the memo, you know. It won't stop me from trying to get more information about the Prince from her, though." Yellow Eyes shakes his head and starts walking down another hallway, leaving Orange Eyes standing in front of the double doors. Orange Eyes stands there for several seconds, arms crossed and a dark look on his face, before he decides to go after his brother. "You have got to understand! We..." his voice fades out and Sariel unclenches her teeth, letting out a slow breath.

   Agent Corentine gives her a questioning look and gets a shake of a head in return, before heading to the double doors.

_I don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about it. How can I explain my people's politics to her? Who the Prince is? What he means to me?_ Sariel thinks as her hand goes to her neck, looking for the promise necklace she always wore. She freezes before the doors when she doesn't feel it, thinking her captors gotten to it. Than she remembers. The chain broke when they brought her in, it along with the symbol falling into the grass outside. Sariel sighs with relief as Agent Corentine opens the doors, Sariel’s green eyes blinking from the light.

   Never in her long, slightly boring life, have she thought she'd be glad to see the human world. To feel the breeze against her skin, the intoxicating smell of the grass in summer. Oh, how she would love to spread her wings and fly... Sariel’s happiness shatters and her face falls as she remembered what the two inside did to her, what they did to her wings. She looks down at the grass, looking for hope, looking for a glint of metal in among the green.

   It takes her a while to notice it, the glint of metal. But when she does, Sariel runs over, stumbling a bit because of her bare feet meeting the grass and picks it up quickly, wiping off the dirt on her shirt. In her hand lays a pendant and it's silver chain. On the pendant are two snakes, one blue-gold and the other charcoal grey, the two scaly animals curling around a heart, intertwined at the top and bottom. A small smile lights up Sariel’s face, not really noticing the human agent coming up behind her.

   "What's that?" she asks, making Sariel jump and pulling her sword slightly out of its sheath, wings puffing up in the plane they reside in as they slowly heal. Sariel shoots her a glare, making her back up several feet as Sariel relaxes a bit. She looks back to the pendant, running a thumb over the snakes.

   "It's a promise necklace." Sariel explains to the young mortal. "The one I'm meant for has the same mark, just above his heart. He is as amazing as I thought when I was told about him." Sariel smiles at the thought of him. The thought of the long nights they spent together over the long years.

   "I guess he is if he makes you smile like that." Sariel looks at the agent, frowning at her tone of voice. She doesn't look Sariel in the eyes but at the area around them, quickly heading to the surrounding trees with her head slightly down. "We should really get going before they find out you're gone." As she says that, someone from inside the mansion yells out as he makes his way to the door, making both women freeze.

   "Sariel!" a man's voice echoes out of the mansion, most likely Orange Eyes.

   "Run." The female angel hisses at Agent Corentine, making her run into the trees. Sariel’s mind goes back to her captor, of how the twins used grace so powerful her own buckled and cracked under the pressure. The doors bang open and Sariel starts, bolting after Agent Corentine as bolt shaped grace zoom towards her, missing by inches.

   Sariel runs as fast as her weakened body allowed her, it and her grace not as strong as they use to be, catching up to the young agent by several caves set into the mountain, the sun already setting. When she stops, Sariel puts her hands on her knees, breathing heavily as the world around her blurs in and out of focus. Green eyes close as Sariel’s head falls closer to her chest, feeling worn out.

   "Are you hurt?" Agent Corentine asks and the angel shakes her head.

   "I will be fine, after I rest and get something to eat." The agent nods before heading into the cave, coming back out with two bags in hand. She opens one up and inside were the foods from both Heaven and Hell, the ones Sariel always loved and cherished.

   "The one who hired me to free you gave me this bag. He said it's filled with all of your favorite foods." Amy nods, wondering who this person is as a hand goes into the bag. "I'm just wondering what some of these are, I never seen them before." Sariel doesn't answer as she plucks out a blood-red banana from the bag, as warm as it would've been if she just plucked it from its tree in the gardens of Hell. Sariel peels it and takes a bit, savoring the taste.

   "This person is right," Sariel says through a full mouth, "these are my favorites. Who is the one who hired you?" She looks at the human agent, considered young for her kind.

_How she became what she is at this age, I do not know._ Agent Corentine shakes her head, pulling out a yellow banana for herself from the other bag.

   "Please tell me, Agent Corentine." Sariel says as the agent peels her banana. "If I know who they are, I can thank them once I'm able." She shakes her head again as she looks at Sariel, a look in her dark eyes.

   "Not now, and please, call me Corentine. I hate being called agent." She bits into her banana as Sariel slowly chews hers, thinking about what's happened so far.

_Who is this person? And why did they go through all this trouble to save me?_ Sariel’s free hand goes to her pendant, picking it up off the ground from where she dropped it. Her thoughts go to the one she's promised to and she smiles slightly. Sariel bites into the banana, closing her green eyes, chewing as his face forms in her mind's eye. Shoulder-length auburn hair, midnight blue eyes, a perfectly sculptured face. Sariel swallows and bites into the banana again, sitting on the cave floor. The young agent does the same, her clothing rustling as she moves.

   Something rustles around in the back of the cave and Sariel’s eyes snap open, looking towards the sound. Her eyes narrow, separating the darkness for signs of movement. Some movement from the ceiling makes Sariel look up, muttering the beginning of a spell in Enochian under her breath. The movement comes again and Amy spots a large group of bats huddling together, most likely for warmth in the cold summer night. Sariel stops the spell as Corentine throws her peel out of the entrance of the cave.

   "What was that for?" she asks Sariel.

   "I heard something in the back of the cave, got jumpy." Sariel finally replies, voice quiet but it reaches her. "It's just bats, hiding from the cold weather outside." Corentine nods, looking up at the small mammals.

   "I told you my name, but I never gotten yours." Corentine says after a moment of silence. Sariel looks up, noticing that she's pulling out sleeping bags and blankets, heading over and handing some to Sariel.

   "Sariel. My name is Sariel.”

   "Like what that guy screamed?" Sariel nods, laying the sleeping bag and blankets on the ground and crawling in, shivering. Corentine is doing the same as she closes her eyes, the world going dark.

   She hears Corentine say 'Good night' before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

_Sariel leans against the balcony railing, looking out at the City of Hell. She takes a deep breath, breathing in the sulfuric air. A hand pulls off the jacket that was wrapped around her shoulders, putting it on the railing as giant blue-gold wings reveal themselves, folding themselves neatly to Sariel’s back. Sariel sighs and closes her eyes, not noticing the other angel coming up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist, leaning his head on a shoulder._

_"I wish you didn't have to leave." He mutters, his breath moving the hair hanging loosely by her ear. Sariel knew who it was when he invaded her personal space. Her Prince. Her promised one. The one Father created for her._

_He nuzzles her neck, making Sariel moan quietly. "Can't you stay? For me?" Sariel turns in his arms to cup his face, looking into his midnight blue eyes, the only ones to ever be created as that color._

_"I can’t go against Father's wishes, my love. We both know what happened to Sam when he did." He winces at she mentions the older Fallen, who had lost his gold-tinged white wings when he went against Father's orders. The poor angel still experiences pain from the scars left behind._

_"I know," he replies, "and I don't want that to happen to you. It just doesn't stop me from wanting you to stay." He smiles sadly at Amy and she returns it, leaning her head against his chest and over his heart, listening to its steady beating._

 •~*~•

   The darkness fades as Sariel is shaken awake by Corentine, her dark eyes staring into Sariel’s green ones. Sariel yawns, noticing how much darker it gotten since she had fallen asleep. She blinks away her drowsiness as the human leans a bit closer.

   "It's time for us to go, Sariel." Her voice is strained, like she had a nightmare. Sariel nods as her grace reaches out to Corentine's soul to see the recent dream the agent had. The City Sariel left. Blue-gold wings. Midnight blue eyes. A sad smile.

   It all comes in a blur, but Sariel understands what she saw. Corentine dreamed up one of her memories in perfect clarity. The memory is one that she buried deep inside her so the twins would never find it, to never use it against her Prince. How it happened, Sariel has no idea.

   Sariel shakes her head and gets up, packing away the sleeping bag and blankets she used. A backpack is thrown over her shoulders and Sariel heads to the entrance of the cave, well before Corentine. Sariel stares out at the forest as she waits, arms folded across her chest.

   "You can see its beauty better in the morning, when everything is covered in mist and the birds are up." Corentine says as she comes up beside her. "But we can't wait until morning. They **will** be looking for you." Sariel nods and starts around the mountain, knowing Corentine will follow.

¤¤¤

   A few hours and miles has past since the pair had started walking. Sariel created a ball of red light along the way to light their way, surprising Corentine before she mumbles something under her breath. Now the light is of no use, the sun rising to their backs.

   They had past a small tow, and Corentine was tempted to book a hotel room before Sariel reminded her of the captors on their tail. Not long after that, an hour or more, are where they are now, another town a mile or more before them.

   "Just a little longer and we can rest. Ok?" Corentine nods warily as Sariel pushes her ahead, green eyes set on the distant town that only she can see. Corentine sighs tiredly as the older female turns back to look down the road behind them, searching for signs of a car heading to the town. Sariel smiles brightly when she does and looks back towards Corentine, falling into step next to her.

   "A car is coming. I bet we can hitchhike the rest of the way." Sariel’s comment brings a relieved smile to Corentine's face as her gaze flickers to the light floating next to them.

   "That'll be great, but the magic ball of light should be put out. It'll be hard to explain." It disappears before she even finishes speaking, the car soon coming up behind them.

   Before it passes, Sariel sticks out a thumb, and it quickly slows down. The car, a black Mercedes, stops beside them. The driver, a Scottish man with red hair and blue eyes, rolls down the window.

   "Need a lift, lassies?" The man asks with a thick accent. They both nod and he points the back. Corentine smiles and gets in quickly as Sariel frowns at the man, silently looking for something. She shakes her head and gets in beside Corentine, tense from the unease as she closes the door. The man drives off as soon as he heard the door click shut.

   "What are lassies yer age doing this far away from town?" He asks, not looking away from the road. Sariel looks over to Corentine, checking on her before answering.

   "My cousin and I took a hike and ended up getting lost." She immediately tells him, lying straight through her teeth. _It's a good thing I learned everything from the best,_ Sariel thinks. "We didn't know where we were, so we found the closest road and followed it, hoping to come across a town." He nods as if he understands.

   "Ya tourists shouldn't be running off without a guide. I could ask my boss if I could be that guide for ya." _Great, he thinks we're tourists and there is a strong chance he's hitting on us. Me, I understand, but Corentine? She's normal looking, for a human._

   The car goes silent after that, making the rest of the car ride boring. Sariel happily gets out of the car as they stop in front of a hotel, it's name **Summoner's Retreat**. Corentine frowns as she reads the sign, standing in front of the car.

   "But I'm not a summoner." She tells the other, panic seeping into her voice.

   "Yer cousin is," the man states, "and so am I. We can recognize each other. I can say your my guests until you can move on ta wherever you plan on going."

   Sariel smiles at him as she pulls Corentine with her into the motel. It's grand, like every other building that belongs to the necromancers. Corentine gasps as the man walks in after them, going to the front desk and getting the two a room and room keys. He gives them the keys, smiling at Corentine's face, and leads the two to their room, helping carry their bags.

   "Here ya go, lassies. Room 666. Ya can put your bags in here and come down to breakfast when you are ready."

   The two nod and he leaves, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as the door closes, Corentine drops her bag and sits on one of the beds. Sariel drops her own bag and crawls onto the other bed, leaning her head on an arm.

   A few moments pass before Corentine shifts on her bed to look at Sariel. "He said you're a summoner. Is that true?" She stares at Sariel as she looks away, closing her green eyes. "Is it true that I saved a summoner?"

   "It's not true.” The statement eases Corentine a bit. “I'm no summoner, though I get confused as one a lot. It helps when I'm doing work in other countries."

   "Oh." Her tone makes Sariel look at her, reaching into her mind. The dream. _Oh, right, I forgot about that._

   "About that dream you had this morning..." Corentine looks up quickly, surprise, shock, and fear written across her face and coloring her mind.

   "How do you know about that?"

   "Mind reading is a part of my magical description." Sariel taps her temple with a finger. "Beside, I had the same one."

   What Sariel doesn't say is that _same one_ meant _lived it._ That the City is real. The two angels living, breathing, Fallen. That one is sitting in the bed next to hers. She could say that, but she won't. Not now. Not when the necromancers could be listening in on their conversation right that very second. When the time is right, Corentine will know part of her story, her life, her work. Sariel already knows what Corentine's life is like, she created the group of people the agent works for, long ago before she Fell.

   "We should get to breakfast," Corentine says, standing up. "I'm hungry." Sariel smiles as she rolls off of the bed and onto her feet.

   "You're always hungry, Corentine." She smirks, opening the door and strolling out with Sariel hot on her heels, wings shifting in their plane.

   "Me? Always hungry? You eat way more than me and do it all the time." Down the stairs, through the front hall, and a smirk.

   "I've been starved for two decades, I need to regain my strength." Sariel rolls her eyes as she opens the door to the dining room. "What is your excuse?"

   She walks in and looks at the long dining table, filled with necromancers. They're all staring, that's the first thing Sariel notices. The second thing she notices is the angel sitting at the head of the table. He looks just like her captors, though his eyes aren’t like theirs. Unlike the other two, they’re red.

   Sariel freezes in shock and fear, watching him stand.

   "Sariel, Corentine." His voice his velvety, smooth. Every necromancer in the room is hanging on his every word. "It's nice to finally meet you two. My name is Satan. Please, sit."

   Corentine gasps as Sariel continues to stare at him, her mouth dropping open.

   She heard the rumors, that there was an Ancient named Satan. That he disappeared a month after the well-known Morning Star, Lucifer, was created. She never heard what he looked like, but she believed what this angel says. The power radiating from him is so old that he can't be anything less than an Ancient, and the Ancient twins, Azael and Shemhazai, are joined at the hip, always together.

   The time she spent through that musty basement flashes through Sariel’s mind. _If he is like the others, there is no way I am staying here._ At that, Sariel turns on her heels and rushes towards the doors, her heart racing wildly.

   Sariel gets to the doors and hits an invisible barrier, panic setting in. _This can't be happening. This so can not be happening._ Corentine calls her name, worry and fear in her voice, but Sariel doesn't hear her as her vision starts going dark. Her hand reaches into the pocket of her jacket to clench the pendant, clenching it so hard that blood is drawn.

   Sariel turns and leans against the barrier and slides to the ground, breathing rapidly. Strong arms circle her, smelling of iris, as the world disappears in a swirl of blackness.


	3. Chapter Three

   Her Prince paces in front of a fire, worry in his midnight blue eyes. He takes in a sharp breath, the sulfuric air smelling faintly of iris and warm on his chest, the granite floor cold on his bare feet. A short knock on his door makes her Prince look up as he stops in front of the roaring fire, giving him a glow. His halo shows, hanging like it lost a string, broken. It's giving off its own glow, though dimmed after the Fall, like he fallen ill. He gives the archfiend standing there a nod to go on, crossing his arms.

   "She showed up on the radar," the demon says, shuffling it's leather wings. "My Lord, I sent several demons and angels to search for her. They haven't reported back yet, though." Irritation and pain flashes through her Prince's midnight blue eyes.

   "That won't be enough, Martin." He mutters, his voice soft, frightened. "Something is wrong. Something has happened to Sariel, she's distressed, scared... hurt." He started to pace again, his wing marks glowing on his back. "Send more of our people, Martin, whoever is free." Her Prince waves a hand and the archfiend backs out, closing the door as softly as possible.

   Her Prince sighs, running a hand through his auburn hair, as he looks into the large mirror covering the entire of a bedroom wall. What he sees makes him freeze, his eyes widen in shock. He can see himself, though blurred, but his promise mark of two snakes, one blue-gold and the other charcoal grey, surrounding a heart, intertwined at the top and bottom, glows brightly on his chest and through the illusion spell he always made sure he put in place. Her Prince looks closely at the image he sees in his mirror.

   The **Summoner's Retreat** dining hall. All of the horrid necromancers are standing, yelling at each other, though the sound doesn't seem to be working. _Thank Father,_ her Prince thinks. _Necromancers are so annoying._

   By the doors sits an Ancient, if it is Azael or Shemhazai he doesn't know, for the two Ancient twins look exactly alike except for their eye and wing color. Laying across the floor is Sariel, her head on the Ancient's lap, pale and breathing shallow. A dark-skinned human girl kneels by the two, her face etched with worry for the Prince's promised one. He takes in another sulfuric breath laced with iris, blinking away unshed tears.

   "Oh, Father," he whispers, "let her be alright. _Please,"_ he begs the absent yet powerful being that he once loved dearly. _"I love her too much to loose her."_

   His halo flickers and blinks out, a door banging shut in the distance, lightning striking a tree right outside of his balcony. Her Prince turns from the mirror as he closes the balcony doors, shutting out the storm raging outside, much like the feelings within.

   "I will find you, queen of my heart," her Prince whispers into the seemingly empty room as a bright light fills it, the shadows the of his three sets of giant and dark wings appearing behind him. _"I promise you that."_

¤¤¤

   The dining hall comes back into focus, multiple sets of eyes on Sariel’s face. She shifts uncomfortably, noticing that her head lays in the Ancient's lap, the air smelling strongly of iris. Sariel pushes herself into a sitting position, glaring into his red eyes.

   "You seem fearless for one so young." he states, his voice a whisper. Sariel doesn't say anything as she starts scooting away, not taking her green eyes off of him. "I know what my brothers did to you, Sariel, but couldn't guess why. It is one of the many reasons why I paid Corentine to help you escape. I want you to get back to him, to the one you love." Pain fills Satan's voice as he mentions her Prince, remembering something from long ago, before Sariel was ever created. The Ancient pushes himself onto his knees, hesitantly holding out a hand to Sariel to see if she'll take it. She scoots back again and passes the doors, noticing that the invisible barrier from before is gone.

   "Stay away from me." Sariel snarls, making Satan wince and drop his outstretched hand. Pleading and curiosity fills his red eyes as the Ancient stares at Sariel.

   "You don't trust me." The statement comes out as a whisper, his gaze unwavering as red meets green. "After all I done for you, for your promised one, and you don't trust me." Satan sighs heavily and whipped out, standing and turning towards the table. She doesn't understand what he means, what he done for her Prince. She doesn't want to understand, how can one understand another so old? So powerful that another crumbles under the weight of his grace?

   Sariel shakes her head and grabs the door closest to her to stand, shaking head to toe. Blood drips from the wound in her hand, landing with drops that echo around the dining hall. Sariel grips the door tighter as the floor swings under her, Corentine's footsteps echoing as she rushes over to steady her. Without asking, Corentine helps Sariel to a chair and pushes her into it, sitting in the chair next to it, looking worried.

   "Are you alright?" Corentine asks as Sariel drops the pendant and it's chain onto the table, taking notice of the blood. Sariel nods, lying, as Satan gravitates over, rags in one hand and disinfectant in the other. He motions to Sariel’s injured hand, silently asking for it so he can clean up the wound. Sariel hesitates before holding her hand out and Satan takes it into his own, sitting down in a chair.

   "I will be, Corentine." Sariel whispers as her free hand goes for the food and grabs something, watching Satan poor the disinfectant onto a rag. He rubs lightly at the wound on Sariel’s hand, body and grace tense like Sariel’s own from the slight pain. "It happens whenever one of my kind starves for a certain amount of time and starts to panic. Our... _magic_ is rather fragile if it's worn out and weak."

   Something crosses Corentine's face that makes Sariel quickly continue. "I'll heal, trust me on that. My promised one is very worried now, though, because of this."

   Sariel bites into the food in her hand, an apple, not really tasting it as Satan wraps bandages around her injured hand. "He knows?" Corentine asks some time later, whispering. Sariel nods, not answering. "How?" She finishes the apple, going back to the table for more food as Satan leans back in his chair, crossing his arms.

   "The promise mark," he states. "It's laced with Ancient magic. I don't know who's, because our... magic is very similar because of the fact that we are triplets. Sariel’s, like the others, are connected to their matching opposite. That is about as much as you should know about a society you're not part of." Sariel nods, agreeing with the last part he said.

   "And, Sariel," Satan says, turning to her, “I know of a person who can fix the chain. It'll be more of a bracelet than a necklace because of how and where it broke, but you will be able to wear it. Will you let me bring him here or it to him so he can fix it?" Sariel takes the time to think about it, picking up a jug and sniffing it, realizing that the liquid inside is orange juice.

   "Alright," Sariel replies as she puts the jug down. "Bring him here, but I want to be in the room with him as he fixes it. I'm not the type to trust others with my promise mark." Sariel picks up the pendant by its chain, swinging it slightly, blue blood coating the cracks and crevices. Satan nods, standing up and graphing the rag and disinfectant before disappearing into thin air, the smell of iris becoming faint as he leaves. Sariel sighs and stands to leave the hall, Corentine watching her go.

•~*~•

_Sariel presses against a giant rock, blue-gold wings shaking with each giggle that passes her lips, other female angels giggling with her. They were all ten at that time and were sneaking around the river, hoping to find one of the older angels bathing. They gotten what they were looking for as Sariel sneaks a glance over the giant rock as best as she could._

_Laying on the ground is the giant of an angel, Samuel, who everyone calls Sam. His brown hair is shoulder length, body toned, and eyes the color of light grey that changes between their original color, green, and brown. Sam's wings, one set in the shape of a warrior's wings, the same color of brown as his hair, are spread out beneath him, soaking in the sun. He looks about thirty but is said to be in his early eight hundreds, calling something out to the angel he's with that the younger group behind the giant rock can't hear. Sariel’s green gaze flickers to the middle of the river, to the one she wants to see the most. Standing there is her promised one, her Prince, waist deep in the river, his auburn hair dripping water onto his face. Sariel giggles again as he turns to say something to Sam, a scowl on his face, his promise mark flashing in the light, though the others can't see it. One of the others, a redhead called Anna, elbows Sariel._

_"He looks mad, but he's still really hot," she whispers. Apparently, every angel has a crush on the thirty year old angel who is currently making his way out of the river robeless, his robe discarded on the ground next to Sam, his three sets of charcoal grey wings shaking water everywhere, the feathers puffing out from the drying. "I bet he won't let Sam help groom those amazing wings of his after whatever he said. I wonder who he'll ask for the help." Anna raises her eyebrows suggestively, making Sariel look away blushing._

_"Don't be silly, Anna. He'll never ask me, for Father's sake! He sees me as a child!" Sariel states, holding up her hands. "Besides, there is a rumor going around that he's promised."_

_The others gasp before muttering to each other softly in Enochian as a short but strong blast of grace rolls over the rock, Sariel’s promised one stalking past. She frowns slightly, noticing that his wings are quivering and his white robe on. Anna pushes her friend after him, Sam cursing rather creatively in several languages as he wrings out his soaked robes._  

•~*~•

   Sariel smiles slightly at a pillow as she lays on the bed with an arm proper up under her head, the hand with the bandage drawing the image of her promised one in the river onto the pillow. Corentine silently opens the door and walks in, a plate of food in her hands. She closes the door behind her and sits on the bed next to Sariel, making the mattress sink as she looks at the image.

   "You've been daydreaming," she states and Sariel nods as she rests her hand on the pillow. "It's nice, realistic. But commenting on your drawing isn't why I came up here. I brought food with me.”

   Corentine puts the plate down next to Sariel, showing her what's on it. Bacon, fruit, French toast, eggs, and a water bottle filled with orange juice. Sariel smiles up at her as she grabs the fork and sticks it into the eggs, scooping some into her mouth. She moans softly at the taste, partially closing her green eyes.

   "Thank you, Corentine. I wouldn't have went back down to get some food to eat." Corentine nods slightly, moving to lay down on the bed next to her.

   "I understand. I never thought I'd meet the devil. Even if I did, I thought it would be in Hell, not up here." Sariel stiffens, the fork on its way to her mouth stopping and going back to the plate. Corentine turns to look at her and frowns at the look on Sariel’s face, changing position to see her better. "Did I say something wrong?"

   "You don't understand, Corentine, you never will." Sariel forces out. "Satan is an Ancient, one of the three oldest angels, as the Almighty doesn't count as one. Lucifer, the _devil,_ as you call him, is not an Ancient but an archangel. He's twenty years older than me, for Father's sake!" Amy sits up quickly as the lamps around the bed explodes, making the room go dark in a matter of seconds.

   "Father's sake? Twenty years? Wait, wait, wait a second. You’re an _angel?_ Wings and halo and all?" Sariel moves to the other side of the room, fuming as she sits in a chair and crosses her arms. Her halo blinks into view from her anger, hanging like one if the strings keeping it up broke, the light coming off of it dimmed from the Fall. The bed creaks as Corentine moves closer, looking closely at the halo of the woman she saved.

   "Y-you are Fallen. That shouldn't be possible.... all female angels stayed in Heaven." Sariel scowls as she moves away, remembering when she saw her wings and halo for the first time. Blue-gold feathers had lost their shine, the new ones didn't even shine as brightly when they grew in. Her halo floated lopsidedly, glowing dully.

   "Whatever sources you gotten that from is mistaken. Three of us have Fallen, we followed Lucifer to Hell. I-I was the only one to survive, and that was only because of Lucifer. He... he saved me." Corentine gasps, some questions forming in her kind.

_How did one out of three survive? Why did Lucifer only save the one sitting in front of me?_

   Instead of answering, Sariel flies quickly to stand in front of Corentine, making her jump, and reaches out with a hand to touch the human's forehead, taking both of them back to the day of the Fall all those centuries ago.


End file.
